


April Fools

by sanctimonious_rascal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2020, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, April Fools' Day, Baby Emma, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonious_rascal/pseuds/sanctimonious_rascal
Summary: What happens when April Fools falls onto the Agreste family?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	April Fools

It's nice to wake up without an alarm clock. It means no responsibility, and no obligations. You can go about your day however you want; you're free from being stuck in one place for 8 hours. Like everything, there are exemptions, this only applies to certain people, some can wake up naturally at the time they are supposed to with no alarm but still have responsibilities. While in some cases, their children are the alarm. 

In all fairness Emma's cooing woke her up, she wasn't even crying. It was like she learned patience over night. Marinette opened her eyes and adjusted to the sunlight that streamed in from their balcony, lighting up the bedroom. She blinked a few times and yawned rolling onto her back, giving a little stretch. 

She lazily looked over to her husband and smiled at the sight. The covers were kicked down to Adrien's mid thigh. He didn't have a shirt on and the only thing he wore were a pair of white boxers. Not that Marinette minded, she thought that his butt looked cute. He had his face buried in a pillow not very concerned about waking up or the baby that needed attention.

She smiled at the sight and bent over to lightly kiss his soft blond hair. She rolled out of the comfortable bed and dragged her feet across the floor with another stretch; just thankful that her daughter gave her an extra hour of what she believed, much deserved sleep.

Marinette peered into the crib and stopped at the sight. Her mouth dropped, her blue eyes went wide. She couldn't move out of the shock she was in. Nothing could comprehend in her mind. All she could say was: “Oh my god.”

She lifted the baby into her arms and stared at the sight before her. Her poor daughter, who was only 4 months old, was now a victim. She hoped that she would have more time. But no one was safe from him. He was dangerous when given power.

Emma was a cat. Her face had drawn on whiskers and a black nose. The ears were drawn on too, right at her forehead. Not to mention a cat eye that was very good and symmetrical, in this case she was actually impressed with him.

Him.

Her head whipped to where he laid in bed, his body shaking with muted laughter.

“Adrien Agreste!” she yelled. He was full on laughing now, not even bothering to hide it. He flopped on his back and pressed a hand to his forehead. She ran over and rolled a magazine and bonked it on his head. “You are a 25 year old father! How could you do this to your own daughter?”

His laughter subsided only a little,she could see tears in his eyes as he struggled to make out a sentence that was comprehensible. “How could I not? It’s April fools, bug!”

“I am fully aware.” she said making it easier to hold Emma. “I had to prepare myself yesterday because I don’t trust you with this much power! She's helpless!”

“That makes her perfect!” he said as if he was justifying his actions. 

“Adrien, she is only four months old. Emma is your child.”

“That means nothing to me on this day. As you said: I am not to be trusted.” he said sitting up holding out his arms. “Can I please have Baby Bug?”

“Absolutely not.” she scoffed.

He gave a pout, “Why not?”

“Because I have to wipe this off of her.” she turned and walked to the bathroom, starting to lick her thumb and rub some off, “What did you use?”

“Eyeliner.”

“You used eyeliner?!” she whirled around ready to more than just hit him with a magazine.

“Don’t worry,” he held up his hands. “I got the one that’s safe for babies.”

She furrowed her brow “They have that?”

He nodded as shocked as she was. She stared at him for a moment and gave a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose and walked into the bathroom. Adrien smiled as he watched her retreating figure. He soon heard the spray of water and his wife yelling. “I can’t believe I fell for that!”


End file.
